Yes Sir, That's My Butcher/Transcript
Transcript for Yes Sir, That's My Butcher Narrator: When we last saw WordGirl, she was about to square off against the Butcher in a big, big Battle Royale! Butcher: We sung this dance twice already! WordGirl: Sung this dance? Butcher: ...and TWICE I got away! WordGirl: Well, this time I've got a secret weapon up my sleeve Butcher: (chuckles) I find that hard to beleeme. WordGirl: (in a frustrated voice) Believe! Hard to believe! Butcher: Yeah, it is hard to believe! WordGirl: Whatever. Butcher, meet Captain Huggy-Face! (Huggy chatters, then bursts through a stack of Snappy Snap boxes and lands beside her.) Butcher: First of all, we've already met. Nice to see you again. (extends his hand, and they shake hands in a friendly manner) Second of all, you lied, WordGirl. He wasn't up your sleeve! WordGirl: (rolls her eyes) It's an expression! Butcher: Oh. Well, it doesn't matter. Your little monkey can't help you! WordGirl: That's where you're wrong. Captain Huggy-Face is my greatest ally! Butcher: He's not an ally...he's a monkey! WordGirl: Do you even know what an ally is? Butcher: Of course I do. It's a... thing, with, uh, fangs and, like a thing that it, uh, uses to, like uh, grab stuff... WordGirl: Close. An ally is a friend or partner who helps you out. Butcher: Yeah, that's what I said. WordGirl: Hm. Butcher: Ok. You have an ally, well so do I! (stops a male shopper) Hey buddy, what's your name? Shopper: Al. Butcher: (clutches him by the neck and draws him in close) Al here is MY ally! Al: I'm your what? Butcher: Ally! You're my friend who's gonna help me out! (points at WordGirl and Huggy) We're gonna battle these two. Al: A little girl and a monkey? Butcher: Yeah! Al: (breaking the Butcher's grip on him) Uh...No. (walks away, pushing his cart) Butcher: But Al...I thought we had somethin' here! Al! WordGirl: Well, Butcher, looks like you're "Al" alone! (Huggy starts giggling) Do you get it? Butcher: (rubbing his forearm against his face, apparently wiping back tears) Fine...I don't need an ally. And I certainly don't need Al. (aims his palms toward her) PASTRAMI ATTACK! (Huggy steps in front of WordGirl, opens his mouth wide, and swallows the barrage of pastrami slices) Butcher: Huh... OK. (launches new attacks back to back) ''ROAST OF FURRY! SALAMI SLAM! HAMBURGER HAMMER! PORK CHOP-CHOP! CHICKEN POT-POW! ''(Huggy successfully stops every attack by eating all the meat products that the Butcher unleashes. The Butcher finally gasps for air, and falls back onto the floor. Huggy also plops onto the floor exhausted, with a full belly.) WordGirl: Well, Butcher, looks like my ally, Captain Huggy-Face, just ate you for lunch! The police can take it from here, until we "meat" again! (laughs) Word Up! (flies off) Police Officer: All right, let's go. Butcher: (sighs, pensive) I miss Al. Narrator: Once again, WordGirl is triumphant! And her ally, Captain Huggy-Face, is finally full! (Huggy's belt buckle pops open) Turn in soon for another exciting installment of... WordGirl! (Huggy belches loudly) Classy, Captain Huggy-Face! Really classy. (Huggy gives a thumbs up) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts